Sasuke Parody of Disney's song, Belle
by Kyogou
Summary: .... So imagine Sasuke in Belle's place and singing a rather different story...


Sasuke: Little town…  
It's a quiet village…  
Every day-  
Like the one before.  
Little town-  
Full of brainless bakas-  
Waking up to say:

Ayame: Hello!  
Ramen Man: Hello!  
Hello! Hello! He-

Sasuke: Shut up!

Sasuke: There goes the baker with his tray, like always;  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the norm-  
Since the morning I was born-  
In this calm, collective place…

Sakura: Good morning, Sasuke!  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: Where are you off to?  
Sasuke: Training…  
Sakura: Well, I just finished the most wonderful story-  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and a-  
Sasuke: *leaves*

Shikamaru: Look, there he goes.

That guy is strange, no question.  
He sure is emo, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd-  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud… hehe, cloud…  
No denying he's a rebel, that Sasuke.

Some Dude: Hello!  
Some Woman: Good day.  
Some Dude: How is your family?

Another Woman: Hello!  
Another Dude: Good day.  
Another Woman: How is your wife?

Last Woman: I need six eggs!  
Last Man: That's too expensive!

Sasuke: There must be more than this pathetic life!

*Sasuke walks into a Weapon shop, looking bored.*  
Weapon Master Guy: Ah, Sasuke-kun!  
Sasuke: Hi. I've come to return the kunai I borrowed.  
Weapon Master Guy: Finished already?  
Sasuke: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything else?  
Weapon Master Guy: Ha ha! Not since yesterday.  
Sasuke: Tch… fine. I'll borrow… this knife.  
Weapon Master Guy: That one? But you've used it twice!  
Sasuke: Well, it's most effective! Clean slices, hardly a mess, works well on Naruto, and Sakura too-  
Weapon Master Guy: If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
Sasuke: …  
Weapon Master Guy: I insist.  
Sasuke: … I hate you. *throws the knife back at the man and hits him directly in the middle of the forehead. Medical ninja rush in and haul him away as Sasuke exits the shop.*

Kiba: Look, there he goes, that jerk is so peculiar…  
I doubt the asshole's feeling well.  
With a glimmer in his eyes-  
Thoughts about his brother's lies.  
What a nuisance to the rest of us: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because… you'll see.  
Here's where Dobe meets Prince Charming-  
But he won't discover that it's me 'til chapter three.

Ayame: Now it's no wonder that his name means… "beauty"?  
His looks have got no parallel!  
Ramen Man: But behind that fair façade,  
I'm afraid he's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us-  
Ayame: He's nothing like the rest of us-

Both: Yes, different from the rest of us: Sasuke!

Choji: Wow! You didn't miss a hit, Ino! You're the greatest kunoichi in the whole world!  
Ino: I know.  
Choji: No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha!  
And no man, for that matter.  
Ino: It's true, Choji.  
And I've got my sights set on that one.  
Choji: Hm! The last Uchiha?  
Ino: He's the one - the lucky guy I'm going to marry.  
Choji: But he's -  
Ino: The most gorgeous man in town.  
Choji: I know, but-  
Ino: That makes him the best.

And don't I deserve the best?  
Choji: Well, of course! I mean you do, but-

Ino: Right from the moment when I met him, saw him,  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell!  
Here in town there's only he-  
Who's as beautiful as me!  
So I'm making plans to woo and wed Sasuke!

Undercover Sai Who No One Knows Exists Until Way Later: Look there she goes-  
Isn't she dreamy?  
Miss Beautiful-  
Oh, she's so cute!  
Be still, my heart;  
I'm hardly breathing!  
She's such a smart, thin, slim and dashing blonde!

Some Guy: Hello!  
Ino: Pardon…  
Some Woman: Good day!  
Another Man: Argle Bargle!  
Choji: You call this bacon?!  
Another Woman: What lovely grapes!  
Still Another Guy: Some cheese-  
Still Another Woman: Ten yards!  
Hopefully the Last Guy: One pound!  
Ino: 'Scuse me!  
Cheese Man: I'll get the knife!  
Ino: **Please let me through!**  
Some Woman: This bread-  
Some Man: Those fish-  
Some Woman: It's stale!  
Some Man: They smell!  
Baker: She's just mistaken.  
Sasuke: There must be more than this pathetic life!  
Ino: Just watch, I'm going to make myself Uchiha's wife!

Shikamaru: Look, there he goes-

A man who's strange yet boring-  
A most upset and lonely man!  
All: It's a pity and a sin-  
That he'll never quite fit in,  
'Cause he really is an emo guy-  
Ino: A beauty and a handsome guy-  
All: He really is a funny guy-  
Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Something There - Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto: There's something sweet...  
And almost kind.  
But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined!  
But now he's dear, and so unsure.  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

Sasuke: He glanced this way...  
I thought I saw...  
And when we touched, he didn't shudder at my saw. *looks in his pants and shudders to himself*  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore-  
But then he's never looked at me that way before

Sasuke: Naruto, I have something to show you.  
But first, you have to close your eyes.  
It's a surprise!

Naruto: ...Can I open them now?

Sasuke: Alright, alright. Now!

Naruto: I can't believe it!  
I've never seen so many noodles in my whole life!

Sasuke: You like it?

Naruto: It's awesome!

Sasuke: It's yours!

Naruto: New and a bit alarming...  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming (or so says Kiba...)  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

Naruto: Oh, this is one of my favorites!  
It's "Oriental Flavor."  
Have you ever tried it?  
Sasuke: No...  
Naruto: You don't know what you're missing.  
I'd love to eat this again.  
Wait...you can eat this first.  
Sasuke: No, that's alright.  
Naruto: No, really, you eat it!  
Sasuke: Oh, no, you...  
Naruto: No, you!  
Sasuke: No! I can't...  
Naruto: You never used chopsticks before?  
Sasuke: Only a little, and long ago.  
Naruto: Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect time to show you the proper skills! Come here, sit by me.

Shikamaru: Well, who'd have thought?  
Ino: Well, bless my soul...  
Choji: Well, who'd have known?  
Ino: Well, who indeed?  
Shikamaru: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
Ino: It's so peculiar. Wait and see...  
Shikamaru and Choji: We'll wait and see-  
All Three: A few days more.  
There may be something there that wasn't there before!

Shikamarui: Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Choji: ...What?

Ino: There may be something there that wasn't there before!

Choji: What's there, Ino?

Ino: Ssh... I'll tell you when you're not so chubby.  
Come along now. Let's give them some privacy...  
Choji: Ino?  
Ino: Yes, Choji?  
Choji: Will I ever get to be thin again?  
Ino: I hope so.  
Choji: When will I know?  
Ino: When you're not so ridiculously fat, now come on!


End file.
